


In Technicolor

by slurpitandsee



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Oops, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, josh/alex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpitandsee/pseuds/slurpitandsee
Summary: Alex wants some attention, and he knows just how to get it.





	In Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> lots of seroquel and insomnia went into this

“You really put it in with the hips. That shit drives the ladies crazy, probably some of their boyfriends too.”

“Like, which boyfriends?” Alex accepted the compliment with a wink, eliciting a low growl from Matt who stood and watched from the other side of the room, only half invested in the ongoing conversation about cake pops.

“You might want to be careful with that attitude, Alex.”

Josh grinned and cleared his throat, his eyes darting back and forth over the party guests as if he were gauging just how many witnesses he had. Alex made knowing eye contact with Matt as Josh placed a hand on his hip and poured them both drinks, spiking them with a flask in his jacket pocket.

With any hope, the exchange was purely platonic, and Matt was simply being possessive, but there was something about Alex’s coy behavior that made him scowl as the two carried on. It seemed almost deliberate— the way Alex threw glances over his shoulder in Matt’s direction, as if he wanted him to see.

Josh leaned in and whispered something unintelligible that made Alex stiffen. A nearby photographer stood in front of the two, and before he could snap the photo, Josh grabbed Alex by the hip and jerked him flush against him. Alex stumbled and laughed, seemingly pressing into the the contact before his eyes met with Matt’s. A line had to be drawn somewhere.

Matt downed his drink and placed the glass on the table perhaps a bit too heavy-handed, and the sound turned the heads of his colleagues.

“You alright, mate?” Nick asked.

Matt took his eyes off Alex for no more than a second to excuse himself. “Yeah, sorry. Shite’s carbonated. Theres champagne, then there’s paying $400 to choke on bubbles. Never understood tha’,” Matt fake-coughed.

“Well, only when yer downing it like a football mom,” Nick laughed, turning away before Matt could redeem himself with a witty clap-back. At least they seemed satisfied with his explanation.

He turned his attention back to Alex, who was now fiddling with Josh’s fancy gold-patterned tie and looking up at the man with wide, pleading eyes, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

 _Fucker_.

Matt straightened his suit jacket and made his way over to them, hoping he’d be able to get past Josh’s typical intimidating poise. He held his breath and stepped between the two before they ran out of distance.

“Hey, Alex. Fancy seeing you, Josh. What were you two on about?” Matt chimed, basking in the cherry flush that took over Alex’s face.

Josh huffed, but there was some knowing, almost humorous edge to it. “I’ll be on my way.” Josh raised his hands in mock-defense and left, which was both a relief and a disappointment. Matt remained curious as to just how far Alex would have taken it.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom,” Alex muttered, adjusting his tie and straightening out his suit jacket.

“Without me?”

All the color drained from Alex’s face in a manner of seconds. The shorter man hunched over slightly, adjusted his pants, and made his way to the building’s entrance. From the way Alex tensed, Matt knew he could feel his presence over his shoulder. The path to the bathroom took the pair through winding hallways, building more and more tension with each step, enough to make the hairs stand on the back of Alex’s neck. Before the two could make it in, Matt grabbed him by the knot of his tie and pushed him roughly against the wall of the vacant hallway and pressed a leg between his, pushing up against his poorly concealed erection. Alex craned his neck and opened his mouth slightly as an invitation— tempting, but not Matt’s intention.

He leaned into his ear and whispered gruffly, “What do you think you’re doing, exactly?”

Alex chuckled and squirmed slightly. “I cant help it. You said ye were so busy and all, an’ you wanted to talk to those old blokes… Didn’ think you had the time,” He said, batting his large brown eyes up at him to feign innocence, and dammit, it was working. “I have to get fucked one way or the other.”

While it went straight to his dick, Matt had to refrain from choking at the bluntness of Alex’s admission.   
  
“I might be a bit of a poor influence for suggesting that you really should take some time away from the party and let me blow you in the bathroom. You’re all tense,” Alex sighed, running his hands along the muscles of the arm that had him pinned by the chest, “Really think you could use it, no?”

Matt released his tie after delivering a sharp tug. “Fucking hell.”

Alex backed himself against the wall again. “You don’t have to do anything. I’m sure Josh would be happy to…”

“To what?“ Matt growled.

“Well, to be quite honest, I would have let him bend me over that table and fuck me until my legs or the table’s gave out.” His words gave the illusion of confidence, but the way his voice shook suggested otherwise. “‘M sure he wouldn’t mind tha’, either.”

Matt opened the bathroom door to his left and shoved Alex inside by the waist. He locked the door and blocked off the light switch from Alex’s reach. Alex gasped as Matt wrapped a hand around his throat and pressed him back against the wall. The smaller man batted at his chest playfully only to have his wrist pinned to the wall at his side. Matt knew the more rough, the more Alex liked it. It was a classic trap the boy had him in; misbehavior for the sake of being punished, but for him, the punishment was the reward. Alex was almost too clever for his own good.

“If there’s so much as a wrinkle in this suit, you’re gonna come out of here looking so well-fucked that everyone knows I’ve already done the job.”

“Yes, sir,” Alex mocked.

“Worst part is, you’re fucking insatiable, eh?”

Matt leaned in and planted a rough kiss just below Alex’s jaw, sure to leave a mark.

“Not even Josh is enough for you. Who were trying to kid with that display, hm? You think just because he’s tall he can fuck you half as good as I can?.”

“You do it best,” Alex breathed, struggling against his hand and sending vibrations through this palm that traveled straight to his cock.

“Tell me why and I’ll give you what you want,” Matt punctuated his offer with a nip at Alex’s earlobe.

“I ‘ave to stroke your ego to get fucked now, do I?”

“You really wanna take your chances out there and whore around with Josh, hm? I can leave whenever. Those blokes are probably wondering where I am—”

“Only you really know what I want. It’s nice. Like… yer not too rough but not gentle, and I’ve known ye forever which makes it easier to tell you what I want done and… yeh... just… I like you,” Alex muttered, relaxing into Matt’s loosening grip. “And you’re cute… I mean I s’pose.”

“I’m blushing, Alex, that was horribly sweet. I’m sure I’d appreciate it more in bed than in a fancy bathroom.”

“Do you not appreciate me, now, Matthew?”

With that, Matt spun him around at the hip and threw him against the wall with a forceful hand at the back of his neck.

“I should be more grateful?”

Alex sucked in a breath.

“I do all this for ye,” he breathed.

“That why you were putting on that show with Josh?” Matt growled, placing a firm hand on his hip underneath his suit jacket, rucking it up as he slid his hand along Alex’s firm torso. The smaller man shuddered at the contact and became even more pliant in his firm grip.

“It worked, didn’ it? You got me on my own. And you’re right up against my arse, so I can tell it did somethin’ for ye. I’ve known you too long, ye can’t lie to me, love.”

Matt fought off the urge to kiss him breathless. “Well, since you were out for it in the first place, don’t cry about it to me when you’re limping out of here.”

Matt reached both of his hands around and undid Alex’s belt in record time.

“Wow mate, ye’ve gotten a lot better at tha’ since our last…”

Matt blanched. “I thought we agreed not to talk about what happened on your tour bus…”

Alex continued as Matt undid his own belt, “I take pride in making you come that fast. It were my crowning achievement.”

“As much of a tart as you might be, yer fuckin’ gorgeous,” Matt chuckled and grabbed Alex by his (once) neatly-styled hair and tugged his head back, eliciting a gasp from the man and pinning him so the bulge in his briefs rested against the cleft of his ass.

“Dammit,” Alex moaned, “Fuck you.”

“Watch your mouth before I put it to better use,” Matt threatened, strengthening his grip on Alex’s hair, effectively making him whimper and push back against Matt to create some much-needed friction.

Matt frisked him briefly and came up with a bottle of lube from his front pocket. “Condom?”

“Unnecessary, I came prepared.”

Matt smirked at the admission and slicked two fingers before slipping them into Alex’s briefs, again roughing up his suit in the process. He pressed two fingers into him with caution, careful to avoid any discomfort that could be caused by the angle.

“I told you I came prepared, so if you could stop teasing and just fuck me already, that’d be great, love,” Alex whined.

“Bossy, bossy,” Matt said, as if he were bothered by it.

He slid Alex’s briefs down just below his ass and took little time positioning himself against his entrance. His hand slid back up his neck and he could feel the bob of Alex’s adam’s apple as he swallowed. He couldn’t see much through the darkness, but he could tell Alex’s eyes were screwed shut, and his bottom lip had turned cherry red between his teeth.

“Please,” Alex begged, his breath surely fogging the mirror at this point.

Normally, Matt would have spent more time on banter, but the moment was too precious, and time was too limited, so without any prerequisite, he snapped his hips forward and paused, allowing Alex half a moment to squeal and to adjust himself before Matt bottomed out in the tight heat.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Alex responded by moaning and clawing at the wall as Matt pressed against his back, close enough to smell the designer cologne that lingered on Alex’s suit. Matt pulled him in to where he could rest his chin on Alex’s shoulder, allowing himself a moment to relax before he could let his instincts get the better of him, which would involve Alex limping for the next week.

“Move,” Alex ordered, running thin on patience.

“Move what?” Matt hummed.

“Fuck me, please. Matthew, please,” He whined, squirming underneath Matt’s one-arm hold on his waist. Matt planted a kiss under his ear, and another on his neck, sure enough to leave evidence of their bathroom antics. With that, he pulled back and drove his hips forward again, drawing another long moan from the man beneath him.

“Fucking use me, Matt. Like on the bus I don’t ca—”

Matt cut him off with a series of vicious thrusts, which elicited a mantra of hushed whimpers from the smaller man and nearly sent him up the wall, standing on his toes.

“Fuck! There! God, yes,” Alex hissed, seeming to ignore how his hair had fallen apart and now dangled in front of his eyes. Matt tightened the grip on Alex’s waist and pulled him closer, allowing him to get even deeper.

Just as Matt braced himself for release, Alex tightened around him and tossed his head back against his shoulder, coming with a long sigh. The sight brought Matt to his end, and he filled the smaller man with a low grunt. Alex hummed gratefully as Matt slouched against him, sandwiching him between himself and the wall. They took a moment to breathe before Matt pulled away with another kiss under the ear, far more tender this time, and drawing all of the remaining tension out of Alex’s body along with it.

Matt managed to make himself presentable again without turning the lights on. Alex, on the other hand, he figured would need a bit more time. The idea of letting him re-join the party with “just fucked” written all over him had seemed hot at the time, but now it felt almost convicting. Part of Matt was tempted to stay and help Alex gather himself, but logic told him he’d been gone for too long, and their friends would start getting suspicious.

With a firm slap on the ass, Matt said, “Clean up, baby. And next time you need to get fucked like that, you come to me first.”

“Matt, wait.”

He considered closing the door, and he would have had it not been for the urgency in Alex’s voice.

“Kiss me?” he asked, reaching out for Matt’s hand.

Matt couldn’t help but smile as he took Alex’s smaller hand within his own and allowed him to pull him in for a kiss. The leg wrapping around his thighs was neither missed nor unappreciated. When he tried to pull away, Alex only pulled him in closer by the neck, and Matt found himself tightening his grip on Alex’s hand.

“Mm,” Alex hummed and pulled away to speak, “Part two when the party’s over?”

Matt grinned and rolled his eyes. “I meant it when I said you’re insatiable. Tha’s the word for it.”

“But you love me.”

“Too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve re-read it a few times and i’m still not fond of how rushed it feels, but i at this point i feel i’m just overthinking it. anyways, i hope all three of you enjoy.


End file.
